In My Arms
by KayCie - 2013ECO
Summary: Bella and Edward's son is shot and killed. How is every one coping? Who did it? Will this tragic tale have a happy ending? all human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own twilight, but I do own 2 characters. See if you can guess who they are.**

Ch.1 = Remembrance

B pov

His funeral's today, my little boy's, my Daniel's. He was only four and looked so much like Edward, his father. He had Edward's face, and eye color. Daniel's eye shape and nose, though, were the same as mine. His hair was a mix of both Edward and me, bronze and Brown, which resembled the color of a dirty penny. He was such a beautiful boy.

I was there the day it happened. The day my baby was taken from me so cruelly.

_"Mommy, Mommy!" Dan said running up to me and pulling on my shirt sleeve to get my attention. Even though he had my attention twenty-four hours a day._

"_Yes baby?"_

"_Can we go out and play?" he asked smiling his almost toothless grin._

_It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks, and the sun would feel nice. But there was a little nagging voice in the back of my head reminding me of the news stories last night and this morning. I ignored the voice and replied to my anxious toddler, "Alright, get the toys you want to play with, then we'll head out."_

"_Thank you Mommy"_

I don't want to remember, but my mind refuses to let the memory go. I can recall every detail of that day.

_We played and had a picnic. Dan started to giggle when the ants crawled over his hand._

"_Come on Danny, its 1:30 you need to get your nap." I said picking him up and turning toward the house. _

"_But Mommy, I wanna play some' ore." He begged looking at me with the puppy-dog look he'd inherited from Edward. That look had always gotten him what he wanted. The same now with Daniel._

"_Okay, but you have to go to bed early tonight. No arguments. Agreed?"_

_He nodded, scrambled out of my arms and ran off. Little did I know that soon he would be going to bed permanently._

_A half hour later I saw the car. It was maroon and all beat up. It was swerving all over the street, the driver was obviously drunk. I was about to get Dan and go inside when I heard a bang and felt a seer of pain in my left shoulder. I had been shot in the arm. _

_I heard two more bangs and a scream. I looked up in enough time to see Daniel fall fro the tree house Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had guilt for him only a couple months before. _

_I ran over to him and tried to stop the blood flowing from his chest and stomach._

_Just then Mrs. Kirsh, our next door neighbor, ran out of her house. "Bella what happened? Are you alright?"_

"_Mrs. Kirsh, could you please call 911 for me? I have to stop this bleeding." I handed her my cell phone and she called_

_I turned my attention back to my little boy. "Baby, look at Mommy. Look right at me." I told him holding back the sobs that were threatening to over come me. I had to stay strong, if I didn't it would only scare him more. And I couldn't do that to him._

"_Mommy, it hurts." I barley heard the words._

"_I know baby, I know. But you'll be alright." I hated lying to him. He looked up at me, but his eyes were unfocused and half-empty. Within a minute and a half his breathing stopped and the light had left his eyes. Leaving only a blank stare. I broke down at that point. Letting out the tears, I made sure my son didn't see out. At some point I heard Mrs. Kirsh dialing another number._

I wish I could repeat that day over. If I could nothing would have happened to Dan. And I wouldn't be here curled up on my bed sobbing, with my husband begging me to let him in the room.

"_Ma'am, you need to move. We need to move the body and you need your shoulder taken care of." I wouldn't budge. I couldn't leave my baby._

"_Let me through. Let me through dammit! That is my family!" I heard Edward yell at someone only a few feet away._

_They apparently let him through, because the next thing I heard was the catch of Edward's breath. I felt him kneel beside me and put his arms around my waist, he helped me stand up, and my legs were shaking so hard. I felt like I would collapse. I felt another arms go around my shoulders. I turned and say Jasper and Emmett; Jasper had his arm around me._

_They started to guide me to an ambulance._

"_No." I stopped once I realized something_

"_Bella, you need to have your shoulder checked," my left arm had gone numb and blood was polling on my shirt, but I didn't care._

"_No, I can't leave him. I … just… can't"_

"_I'll stay with him love, you go with Emmett and Jasper." said Edward kissing my forehead._

"_Promise you won't leave him?"_

"_I promise'_

"Bella. Bella, love please open the door."

"No, go without me," I moaned into the pillow.

"That's not going to happen love." Edward whispered in my ear. I forgot, he knew how to pick the lock. "Please get ready Bella. We need to get going."

"Can't"

"Isabella," I recognized the fact that he used my full name, "now answer me, what's worse. Knowing your child is dead, or not going to his funeral to say good-bye?"

"Both." I mumbled.

"I expected him to laugh, but he didn't. He just picked me up and set my feet on the ground.

I knew there was no use arguing. I was only making his grief worse by acting this way, but I couldn't stop. So I got ready to go say good- bye to my little boy.

Mskaylacullen-mskaylacullen-mskaylacullen-mskaylacullen-mskaylacullen-mskaylacullen-mska

**AN: ****please review. Tell me who you think the pov for the next chapter should be.**

**Thanks to **Fall Down Again Bella **your story **A Night Without Stars **sort of gave me the inspiration for this story.**


	2. Random Author's Note PLEASE READ THIS!

Author's Note

Hey. I can't think of how to make edward sad in the second chapter. No, the story is not on hiatus, im just having a brain fart. As for Young Cullenstein, im working on the third chapter. I lost my paper and I have to rewatch the clip to redo the chapter.

I also have some story ideas. Review and tell me what you think:

The Lion King 2, with the twilight characters.

CAST LIST:

Simba: Edward

Nala: Bella

Timone: Jasper

Pumba: Emmett

Rafiki: Alice

Kouvo: Jacob

Kiara: Renesmee

Nuka: Sam

Hatinai: (im thinkin') Rosalie

Zera: Victoria

Scar: James-

-yep you guessed it. Everybody's an animal!

Bella is a volleyball coach. Edward's niece plays on Bella's team. All Human!!!!

The cullens play heads up seven up. (got this idea after I took the PLAN test last week. My history teacher had the idea for us to play heads up seven up. Before that one of my friends walked around the gym in socks. So after we were done playing one of my other friends and I thought that it would be fun to find out what would happen if the cullens played.) -Wow I really rambled_

so tell me what ya think. Your opinions are always appreciated.

Oh! and if you have any ideas on the second chapter of In My Arms, that would be nice. I NEED "HALP" (hee-hee. Young frankenstein quote)


End file.
